Supernatural Liars
by ThePLittleLiars
Summary: C'est Un Mélange De Pretty Little Liars a ma façon. Les Filles N'ont Aucun souvenir Même si Elle ce sont transformer Emily En Un Loup Garou, Aria En Une Sorcière, Hanna En Un Vampire, Et Spencer En Une Fée ! Est Alison ! Est Elle En Vie?
1. Chapitre 1

L'histoire commence lorsque les filles sont seule dans une grotte en feu est qu'elle se réveille à l'extérieur de la grotte mais aucune avez souvenir de cette nuit-là.

« Les filles ! » Dit Spencer se réveillant affolé.

Les filles sont dans les nuages et au moment où elle se lève elle découvre Mona derrière elles.

-« Qu'est –ce qui c'est passer » Dit Emily l'air terrifier à l'idée de découvrir la vérité.

- « Je ne sais pas moi aussi je me souviens de rien » Répondis

- « Bah tu n'est pas la seul ! » Dit Hanna

-« Je crois je suis devenu une sorcière » Dit Mona rapidement.

-« Une Sorcière ? Laisser tomber elle nous prend pour plus bête que l'on est » dit Spencer n'y croyant pas du tout.

-« Je ne plaisante pas les filles ! » Dit Mona avec serieux. Puis d'un geste de la main Mona stoppa le feux .Les filles surprises et choquée ont toute sorti soit un crie de panique soit un 'oh my god'.

-« Quelle Horreur »

-« C 'est Pas Possible »

Les Filles prise par la peur se sauvent et prennent la direction de chez Spencer. A leur arrivée elles reçoivent un sms de '-A ' avec marqué une adresse,elle décide de si rendre c'était une maison vide et au 2eme étage Il y avait Une Attestation de domicile qui disait que la maison étais à leur nom. Elle décide d'entreprendre un déménagement

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 Jours Plus tard

Aria est Spencer Etais Dans la Cuisine. Spencer Accrocher Un Cadre Est Aria Plaçais quelle que Petite Chose !

Disons Que si on veut Vivre dans une maison Moderne C'est ce qu'il nous faut de belle Œuvre d'art ! Dit Spencer Puis Tout d'un coup elle est prise de Douleur Dans le Dos et le se mit à Crier « Aie »

Spencer Qu'es qu'il y a ? Dit Aria Incertaine

« Aie Aie Aie »

Les Filles Au secours ! Hurla Aria

Aide-Moi Aria ! Dit Spencer

Qu'es qui ce passe ? Dit Emily

Elle doit faire une crise d'épilepsie ! Dit Hanna

Mais Non ! Dit Aria

Appelle Une Ambulance !

Non Sa Sert à Rien. Dit Spencer

Mais Si Emily Appel Une Ambulance S'exclama Aria

Non Je vous Dis ! Dit Spencer nerveusement

Spencer Si tu mens juste pour qu'on pense que tu es Faible ! Tu te Trompe !

Non, Ce n'est pas ça ! Ça va Mieux je vous dis !

Les Filles Retourne Chacune a c'est occupation et à entreprendre leur déménagement Quand Soudais Spencer reçoit Un Message de A

Les Filles Venaient Voir !

Emily, Aria et Spencer ce trouver Dans le Salon Quand a Hanna elle était Dans sa Chambre.

Hanna Vien Dit Aria Ont a Reçu Un texto de A

« Je Vous ai Drogué je suis le Winner Si vous vous souvenais de cette nuit-là vous prendrais ma Place KISS -A »

Il y a une Photo Jointe Dit Spencer

Sur Cette Photo il y avait écrit.

Hanna: Vampire

Aria : Sorcière

Spencer : Fée

Emily : Loup Garou

C'est Une Blague Dit Aria !

C'est Incroyable Qu'est qui ce passe ont fait un Remake de Vampire Diares Ou Quoi ? Dit Hanna

Hanna Appel Mona Est dit Lui de venir Dit Emily

De venir ? Mona ? Tu es Dingue ? Dit Spencer

Oui, Elle aussi C'est Une Sorcière et elle en est la preuve Real Donc elle Doit Savoir des choses Et puis ont pourras la questionner

Hanna Appela Mona est lui donne les cordonner de la maison est Mona a Fini Par Venir a toute vitesse !

-Entre Dit Spencer

Bonjours les filles Dit Mona d'une Vois toute Sage.

Trêve de Plaisanterie Mona Qu'est qui s'est passé cette nuit-là ! Dit Aria Nerveusement

Je n'en Ai Aucune idée

Mona !

Je N'en Sais Dit-elle Tous ce que je sais C'est que a nous a droguer est que A C'est que je suis une sorcière est qu'il me fait chanter à cause de ça ? Et je n'ai pas envie que quelle qu'un le sache et que sa finisse a la presse et Enfin disséquer !

En Tous Cas ! C'est Tous ce que je sais, Sait que A nous a Droguer et Nous A ramener à la Grotte et la bas il y avait une enchanteur Il nous a toute donné des Potion et ensuite on a toute étais métamorphoser. Hanna tu ne te Souviens pas Ta voulut Passer en Première ! Tu voulais trop être un vampire !

Impossible Sa me Viendrais même pas l'esprit S'exclama Hanna !

Oui Ben C'n'est pas ce que tu disais Hier Bref Maintenant A Veux nous faire chanter Parce que il a une photo de nous dans la grotte cette nuit-là et du faite que l'enchanteur et sa femme sont mort il veut nous faire porter le chapeau !

Quoi ? Dit Spencer

Vous n'avez Pas Vues Les info ?

Non !

Et Ont étais que toute les 5 la bas ? Demanda Emily

Oui nous est A ! Dit Mona

Donc Si Ont étais Pas Droguer Ont Aurais Pu Savoir Qui A ! Dit Aria

Qu'es Qui nous dit que tu es pas en train de nous mentir Et Que C'est pas TOI A Et que c'est pas toi Qui a mis le feu A la grotte ?

C'est Tous ce que je peux vous dire il faut que vous me croyais ! Dit Mona

Barre TOI Mona !

Tous Ce que je peux vous dire C'est qu'Alison Connais peut être plus de Chose Que MOI ! DIT Mona

Et Mona Parti Sans Rien Dire D'autre

Cette Fille Est Complètement Timbré ! Dit Emily

Je pense pas Dit Hanna Spencer a Mal au Dos, Je ne supporte pas le soleil et Tu A souvent mal à la tête Quand au tour D'Aria Sa va venir !

Aria Regarda Hanna Etonnai !

Donc Ont Reviens sur Notre Idée de départ ! On Va la GROTTE

Les Fille S'apprêtaient A partir Quand Elle Reçu Un TEXTO DE A

« Ouf Mona Vous A tous Dit ! Enfin Ce que Vous devais Savoir ! Sa M'évite de Tous Noter Bisou -A »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les Filles Partir à la Grotte Mais une Dispute Eclata

-Est Attendez j'ai jamais dit qu'Alison étais Dans la grotte J'ai qu'on devrait y Allez C'est Diffèrent ! Dit HANNA

Mais au moment Ou Aria Allez Répliquer Elles Entendis un Bruit !

-C'est Quoi Ça ! Dit Emily

-Ouais C'est Quoi Ce Bruit Dit Aria

- Aria Arrêt Tu nous Fais Peur ! Dit HANNA

Spencer S'approcha Doucement. Est Quand le Se Sont Retournaient

Elles Ont Vue Alison !

-Alison

-Je Vous Ai Manquez

-C'est Toi Qui Nous A Sorti De la grotte Cette Nuit

- Non ! Je ne sais pas qui vous a sorti Mais C'est Pas Moi !

-Donc tu étais là cette nuit-là ! Es que tu sais ce qu'il c'est passer ?

- Non est Je Tenais à vous Remercier ! Grace A vous je Suis En Vis !

- Non C' n'est pas possible qu'est qu'on a fait ? dit Aria

-Est Bien Si c'est Grace A vos Pouvoir Vous m'avez Transformé en Fantôme !

- En Fantôme S'exclama Emily

-Un Peu Comme Vous ! Un Peu Comme Aria La Sorcière Comme Emily le loup Garou ,Comme Hanna La Vampire est Comme Spencer La Fée

-Donc Tu peux Venir A RoseWood Maintenant ?

- Non ! J'aimerai Bien Mais je ne peux Pas !

-Tu NE VEUX PAS ou Tu Ne Peux Pas

-J'adorai Rentrai A RoseWood Mais Pour ça J'ai Besoin De Votre Aide !

Et Elle Disparut Grace A C'est Pouvoir

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les Filles Avais Décider De Rentrer Elle Etais Dans Leur Petit Salon Apens Aménager Et Decide De Discuter de La journée

Alors Alison Est En Vie Dit Hanna

Ouais Est C'est Aussi Une Créature ! Dit Emily

Tous comme nous Dit Aria C'est Difficile A Croire Mais C'n'est PAS LA PRMEIERE personne qui nous le dit est je commence à croire que C'est Vrai ?

Alors Qu'es Qu'on Fait ? Dit Hanna

Parce Que On Peut Faire Quelle Que Chose Dit Spencer

Il Doit Bien Quelle Que Chose A Faire Dit Hanna

Ben MOI J' n'en voit Aucun ! Dit Spencer Enfin Ce qu'on Doit Faire C'est Faire Revenir Alison A RoseWood Et Lui Demander Qui La Tuer est Qu'est Qui C'est Passer Cette Nuit La

Moi Je Pense Que C'est Pas Aussi Mal Que Ça Dit Spencer Regard Emily Tu est Un Loup Garou Tu as des tas de Pouvoir Super C'est Pareil Pour Vous Deux Est Même Pour Moi ! Qui N'a Pas Rêver D'être Une Sorcière Un Vampire Ou un LOUP Garou Ou Même Une Fée ! Hanna Toi Qui Adore Vampire Diares Tu Devrai Etre Contente

Ouais mais j'ai JAMAIS voulu Etre Caroline Forbes

Pourquoi Caroline ?

Parce que Je SUIS Blonde !

Suivez-moi Dit Emily

Les Filles Allaient Au Cimetière Plus Précisément A la Tombe D'Alison

J'ai Une Théorie Dit Emily

Une Quoi ? Rétorqua Aria

Une Théorie ! Alors Alison A Dit Que C'est Nous Qui L'avons Du Cercueil, Donc On était Dans Le Cimetière Cette Nuit-là Donc il Faudrait qu'on trouve une Preuve Qu'on était Bien La bas Est avec qui ?

Les Filles S'empresse De Prendre La Casette de Surveillance est de Rentrer à la maison, Mais Au Moment Ou Elle voulut là Regarder Elle Ne marcha Pas

« Dring Dring Bip Bib Bip »

" Si la Casette Vous Révèle Tous C'est Trop Facile Bisou –A »


	2. Chapitre 2

Les Filles Choquer est pensée que A aurais toujours une longueur d'avance sur eux Mais Les Filles Ne pouvais Rien y Changer et Quelle Devais Faire Avec. Elle Décide donc d'aller toute ce coucher.

Le Lendemain :

Il était 11h Heure Les filles Venais de passer une bonne mâtiner quand Aria décida de Rejoindre Spencer Dans sa Chambre

-Coucou ma petite fée ! Qu'es que tu as trouvé

- Est Bien j'ai le pouvoir de changer l'humeur des gens Et Plein d'autre mais ce site n'explique pas bien quoi !

- Emily n'est Toujours pas rentré ?

-Non

* * *

Emily C'étais lever trés tot. Pour Allez au supermarché pour prendre 1 exemplaire de nouvelle saison de sa série préférer

-Emily Dit Alison

-Alison Qu'es que tu fais là ! Vient A la maison je t'en supplie

-Je ne peux pas ! Mais plus pour très longtemps ! Emily J'ai Un PLAN ! Emily je viens de te le glisser dans la poche Alors tu vas Appeler les filles et vous allez vous rendre dans endroits désert et là Et Seulement la tu Regarderas le plan Ah 21h

Et Alison Parti

Emily décida D'obéir à Alison Et les Filles Quand A Elle Décide de Obéir à Emily et de la rejoindre Dans Cette endroits Désert

Le Plan

Faite Croire a A que Vous allez a la grotte

A va vous Suivre

J'irais chez vous pendant se temps pour désactiver tous ce qui relie A a la maison

Bisous Alison

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les Filles finissent par ce diriger vers la grotte elles prennent la route jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive

Em -Donc Ont fait quoi maintenant ?

Spencer – On Attend

Hanna Fini par Regarde Autour d'elles quand elle vis une planche avec une inscription déçu

« Alison Va-t-elle pouvoir retirer toute les camera de la maison Bisou –A »

Les Filles Rentraire au plus Vite

-Alison Crie Les Filles

Ali -Oui !

Hanna – Tu as tous Retirer ?

Ali – Oui !

Em – Tu restes Dormir ?

Ali – Oui ! Je vis ici maintenant

Il Ce fessait Tard Les filles décide de montrer sa chambre a Alison et d'aller se coucher !

Le LENDEMAIN

Emily Life :

Emily POV

Je ne savais pas quoi penser du faite que je suis un loup garou mais ce que je redoute le plus c'est la pleine lune j'avais peur de la douleur qui m'attends je étais Terrifier Rien D'y Penser En Plus de sa au lycée un certain garçon me plait bien je sais que d'habitude je suis intéressé par les filles mais lui il me fait Complètement craquer Il est TELEMENT beau il s'appelle Scott McCall Il a de long Cheveux Châtain Brilant, Si Soyeux ET De beau yeux vert en amande

A Hollis

- Salut Scott

- Ca va Emily ?

- Oui Très Bien !

Est-Il Partie mais quand il prit son aillant pour s'n'allais elle stoppa est Lui demanda de Venir Chez elle.

Il Regarder un Film que aucun des deux n'aimais mais se fut un moyen pour eux de passer du temps ensemble !

Ils se regardaient Droit dans les yeux quand Scott s'approcha d'Emily et lui Fit un baiser sur la bouche

Quand Soudais Spencer Entra dans la maison

Emily POV

Sur le Coup je me demander ce que Spencer allais penser de Scott est si elle allait le dire aux autres filles mais ce qui me préoccuper le plus étais que Scott allais partir. Alors je coupai cours à la Conversation avec Spencer et je décide de rejoindre Scott sous le porche

-Ont Se Voit Plus Tard Dit je

-Emily Je T'aime ! Lâcha Scott à Emily

Et à ce moment-là Quand je l'entendis me dire une telle chose Je Ne Réfléchi pas Et me mit A l'embrasser

Quand je suis Rentré j'ai trouvé spencer Clouer au sol

-Tu as tous Vue ?

-Oui, Oui j'ai tous Vue

-On Peut ne pas en parler ! Et tout ça reste entre nous !

-Oui, Pas De Problème

Bip

« Enfin Entre nous Bisou –A »

Les Filles Reçoivent Un appel de Alison Disant de Rejoindre Hanna

Et les Filles S'empressent De le faire

Alison Life :

Alison POV

J'étais Tranquillement dans le jardin à Contempler les gens sans que personne ne me voyant C'était dur mais je savais que C'était beaucoup mieux que d'être morte. Quand Soudais un garçon, Aux yeux bleus et aux Cheveux Blonds apparut à côté de moi sur le coup je pensé qu'il ne me voyait pas donc J'essayai de m'échapper rapidement quand il engagea la conversation avec Moi

- Eh Où vas-tu ?

-Tu me vois Répondis étonner je ne comprenais pas comment une simple mortelle pouvait me voir et s'il était le seul car vue que Rosewood est une petite ville si une personne me vois toute la ville est toute la Planète et au courant

-Oui ! Malheureusement tous les fantômes se voient

- Alors tu en es un Toi aussi

-Oui, Mais je ne peux pas rester je te donne mon numéro car je voudrais en savoir plus Je pris son numéro est-il parti pour Moi C'étaient un le fait que quelqu'un allais peut-être m'aider à Développer mais pouvoir de fantôme

Alison POV

Je finis par Rentrer dans la maison mais je ne me sentais pas en sécurité pour moi tout sable Bizarre A ne me menacer plus depuis qu'il me croit morte mais si A est au courant que je suis en vie tous va recommencer et je devrai partir et pour de bon quittez le pays. J'étais dans ma chambre quand je reçois un appelle bizarre. Personne Ne parler je ne fessais que de dire Allô mais en vins. Je Me levai de mon lit ouvrit la porte et crias " ce n'est pas drôle les filles "Mais personne Ne répondit "Il y a quelque 'un" Je fis les tours de la maison Vérifie toute les Chambre mais il n'y avait personne pas même une mouche Etonner j'envoyai un message à Hanna

\Hey ! Où est tu -Alison\

\A la Forêt Oui il se passe des choses Bizarre Dites à Emily et A spencer et à Aria ne me rejoindre pas -Hanna\

Alison POV

Je doutais D'Hanna mais je ne fessais que de me dire que Hanna Avais Changé Depuis Sa relation Avec Caleb s'était devenue une autre personne. Alors je m'empressai d'envoyer un message aux filles à la géolocalisation d'Hanna et de leur dire de Venir

Spencer Life :

Spencer POV (Dans Sa Chambre)

J'aime Toby je ferais tous pour qu'il soit heureux mais lui cacher ce terrible secret me hante et me hantera a tous jamais. Parfois je me dit que Ce n'est pas si grave parce que je ne sais même pas comment m'en servir de mes ailes de mes autre pouvoir mais parfois je me dit que c'est terrible Et je ne pas lui cacher a vie imaginons que je fassent mon avenir avec Toby ce que j'ai terriblement envie de faire Mais je ne peux Je suis si triste [Pleure]

.

.

Spencer En sanglot Pris Une décision Et se Digit vers la porte de Sorti Quand tous à coup Hanna La stoppa dans Son Aillant

- Ou tu vas ? Qu'est qui a tu te sens mal ! t'est toute rouge

- Quelle que part Hanna ! Est puis Qu'es que tu en à faire que je sois toute Rouge

Spencer pris sa Voiture Et Pris la route qui mené jusqu'as celle de Toby

Toby : Spencer ?

Spencer: Oui C'est Moi ça va ?

toby : Oui Dit il l'en embrassent

Spencer le Repoussa et se mit à crier " Non Non je ne peux pas "

Toby : Pourquoi ?

Spencer: Spencer Parce qu'il faut qu'on parle

Toby : Ouuula Je le sens mal

Spencer : Alors je

Et le bip de son téléphone retenti

" Si tu ne veux pas gâcher la réputation de ta famille ne dit Rien ! Bisou -A "

Spencer POV

Quand je vue le message de A je fus Choquer je me suis rendit Compte que A avez tous pouvoir sur Moi. Que je ne pouvais Rien Dire Et Rien faire avec ses pouvoir sans que A anticipe mes mouvement. Je suis déstabilisé. Je finis Par embrasser Toby est lui dire que c'est Rien de graver que je m'excuse Et qu'il ne fait pas qu'il s'inquiète

Sauf que Pour Une fois mais pouvoir ne me préoccuper plus Et que A étais Mon Seul Problème.

Je finis par Rentrer à la maison

Spencer POV

En Ouvrant la porte de la maison, Je trouve Emily est un garçon Sur le canapé comme si il était amoureux ? Sur le coup jetais étonner je me demander pourquoi Emily Avais Ramené un GARCON a la maison

-Hey ! Salut

-Salut :)

- Tu es ?

- Son Petit et Emily l'interrompt est crias c'est Scott Un amis

Scott Regarda Emily Hésitant et finit par Répondre

- Oui, UN AMI

Emily Lui Demanda de Partir

Spencer POV

Je ne fessait que m'interroger sur pourquoi un garçon et Emily étant parti le rejoindre sous le Porche je décidai de Regarder par la Fenêtre Et là IL S'EMBRASSAIRE OOOOHHHH MON Dieu Emily étais en Couple avec un garçon !

Aria Life :

Aria: Puis-je obtenir un hamburger s'il vous plaît?

BarEzra: Oui, 5Min Svp

Aria POV

Je vis une affiche qui parler de la disparue pour Alison. Toute à coup je fus déstabiliser. Je fus Subjuguer par mais penser qui me disait qu'Alison avait fait tout ça juste pour échapper a A. Est Si A nous fessait subir la même torture Et que nous somme obliger nous aussi de type d'accoter me regarder Bizarre depuis plus d'un quart d'heure Et Puis il se mit à me poser une question

Ezra: Vous allez bien ?

Aria: Je suis un peu fatiguer à cause du décalage horaire, je viens de rentrer d'Europe

Ezra: Où en Europe?

Aria: France

Ezra: J'ai passé quelque temps à Paris, avant d'aller à Lyon. Grande ville!

Aria: Vous Etudier à Hollis?

Ezra: tout juste diplômé, je vais commencer mon premier poste d'enseignant.

Aria: Ouais, je pense que je voudrais Enseigner,

Ezra: Quelle est Votre spécification?

Aria: Je penche vers la littérature

Ezra: C'est ce que j'enseigne

Aria: Eh bien, Personnellement j'écris des poème mais tout ça reste personnelle Je n'envisage rien de sérieux avec!

Ezra: Je suis impressionné !

Aria: Pourquoi

Ezra: J'ai essayé d'écrire, je n'ai pas étais très loin. Vous avez de la chance, si vous écrivez pour vous-même, c'est de la passion pure. Peut-être que vous pourriez me laissiez lire quelle que un!

Aria: Ouais? Avec Plaisir pourquoi pas ?

Ezra: Ouais! Vous êtes intelligente, vous avez voyagé, J'aimerais en savoir plus sur vous.

Aria: Je voudrais en savoir plus sur vous aussi  
Aria et l'Ezra parte s'embrasser dans la salle de bain

Aria Rentra Chez Elle Personne n'étais a la maison.

POV

Je Chercher des tas de trucs sur la magie et regarder des tas de Film-Séries mais rien ne me rassurer sur le faite que je sois une sorcière pour moi rien n'allez avec ce sujet Mais par tous Hazard je suis tombé sur un site qui d'après moi étais un site de taré qui expliquer comment pratiquer est utiliser c'est pouvoir quand on est une sorcière

Je me suis mis face à étagère est je mis ma main en direction de l'étagère est dit Etager. Ca ne Marcha pas mais tous d'un coup Je mis sais main de façon à ce quelle soient parallèle est l'étagère explosa Tous les livre étais par terre. Je les ai ramassé est poser sur les coter tous sa sembler déjà hyper glauque est en plus de ça je n'ai plus d'étagère Voyant que je devais apprendre a maitrisé mes pouvoir toute seul je décide d'aller au lacs a même pas15kmm de la maison je pris ma voiture et y alla tranquillement.

.

.

.

Arriver là-bas je décide de m'approcher de l'eau est de penser très fort a la faire bouger [ Sans Effet ] Il a Fallut que je le plus de 10 Fois pour y avoir une réaction l'eau ressembler a une fontaine immense est Magnifique

.

.

Aria POV

Sur le coup j'étais contente je me disais que ce n'était pas si mal que ça d'être une sorcière que je finirai par m'y habituer mais ce qui me préoccuper le plus c'est que pour moi c''est pas si mal que ça mais que pour mais 3meilleur enfin 4 meilleur amis cela pouvait être problématique pour eux, Et surtout pour Emily. Enfin bref j'essayai de me sortir ca de la tête est décida de Reprendre ma voiture est de Rentrer Chez Moi l'esprit Saint.

Hanna Life:

Hanna POV à Hollis

Quelle ennui les cours de D'espagnols sont nuls ils ne sont pas fait pour moi mais si je veux réussir dans ma vie Il me faut les Faire enfin Bref je ne vais Rien vous cacher si je me suis inscrit au cours d'espagnols C'est pour Caleb. Il Veut que l'on S'inscrive ensemble a un cours mais J'aurais tous pris sauf sa mais je veux lui faire plaisir

-ça va ? Dit Caleb

-Oui Super ! Je déteste lui mentir mais je suis obligé. En plus de ça j'avais des vêtements d'hiver en plein été et Oui C'est le Comble D'un Vampire

- Ok !

Bib Bib

Je Pris mon téléphone de mon sac

" Rejoint ta Voiture maintenant ! Sinon Gars à toi Bisou -A "

Hanna Savez de quoi A étais Capable Elle décida donc de quitter le cours et de se diriger vers sa Voiture

Le GPS de Hanna S'alluma Tous seul et La ramené jusqu'as un foret Quand elle sorti de sa Voiture le GPS de son téléphone s'alluma tous seul lui aussi et la mena jusqu'as l'endroit Ou A Voulais la ramener

Hanna POV

Tout autour de moi les ténèbres sombraient sur la forêt. Des bruits étranges résonnaient et de petites créatures se faufilaient dans les fourrés. Mais je n'entendis pas tout cela Quand Soudain j'entendis un léger bruissement derrière moi...Je me retournai brusquement. Et Il y avait un cadavre sanglant il saignant il avait étais tuer par un meurtrier cruel il était pâle et blanc


	3. Chapitre 3

**_ Salut à tous ! Je suis encore désole pour cette longue attente Et Encore Désole pour les faute d'orthographe et les Majuscule Qui N'ont pas lieu d'être _**

Les Filles Venais De Ramener Hanna Encore Choquer D'avoir Vue ça. Il Ce Fessait il décadaire d'aller donc tous se coucher. Lendemain matin Alison se réveilla Est Décide Donc d'aller réveiller Emily

- Emily il faut se réveiller

- Ça va ? Dit Emily en ouvrant les yeux

- Impeccable Allez Vien !

Elle Se leva toute les deux ! Quand Soudain Emily se mit à crier.

Elle Trouva Aria Pendu

Les Filles N'eut même pas le temps de se précipiter vers Aria Que leur téléphone se mis à Sonner Mais A n'étais pas leur plus gros souci étais Aria Ont La Décrocha Est Spencer descendis à ce moment-là. Spencer Savait Réanimer les Mort Récente

Elle Réanima Aria !

-Ohh Mon Dieux ! Dit Aria Qui Revient entre les morts

-Mais Que qu'il C'est Passer ? Dit Emily

-Je sais Pas qu'es que Je fais la

Pendant ce Temps Alison Etais Parti Regarder Le texto de A

« Prend Exemple Alison Fait Pareil ! Est Surtout ne le dite pas Hanna Elle Va nous Refaire la Même Crise Que Hier –A »

Elles finissent par tous aller prendre le petit Déjeuner ensemble est le petit déjeuner fini elle décide de partir à leur occupation

Aria Life :

Aria POV

En regardant mon sac je me suis mis à penser à la rencontre que j'avais fait la semaine dernière au bar et puis soudains je me suis levé et j'ai regardé le numéro qu'il m'a donnez

Bib bib

Rien à ce moment-là j'étais dégouter je me suis dit que j'ai étais bête de penser qu'un homme aussi beau et aussi intelligent puissent sortir avec moi quand j'entendis

-Allo

-Oui Répondis-je surpris

-Qui c'est ?

-C'est Aria la fille du bar de l'autre jour !

-Ah Oui ! Ecouter je n'aime pas vraiment les conversations téléphonique vous pouvez passer chez moi ?

-Oui Oui avec Plaisir Quand es que ça vous arrange ?

-Disons dans 1h !

-Bon est bien a dans 1h !

-Bisou Dit-il !

Aria POV

Est Quand il dit C'est mot ce fut comme une explosion dans mon corps Je étais prise par la [joie l'amour l'espoir] J'étais Heureuse et amoureuse pour moi c'était un honneur d'être sa copine enfin espérons-le. J'ouvre la porte et je me suis mis à crier « Hanna Vien voir » Des quelle entra dans ma chambre je luis annonça la nouvelle Hanna Sauta de joie et me dit que je dois et top car elle penser que c'était un rencard même si ça ne mettais pas venue à l'esprit je sais que c'était un rencard. J'essayer toute sorte de Robe mais je n'arrive pas à choisir une qui me convenais. Puis me mis mon jeans et que voulut choisir. J'ai vue l'heure il était 4h55 Je la robe que je me suis vite déçu. Est là C'était le drame il était 59 et j'étais encore chez moi. Le temps presse je dois aller chez Ezra C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Je savais que je devais prendre le taureau par les cornes et me mis à tenter tous pour me téléporter. J'ai fermé les yeux est quand je les et ouvert je me trouver devant l'appartement d'Ezra je sais c'était incroyable mais c'était ma seul chance d'être chez Ezra a tant

Toc Toc Toc

Oui Dit-il derrière la porte qu'il ouvrit aussi tôt

-Coucou 3

- Coucou dit-il en me fessant un baiser sur la joue ! Ça va ?

-Oui très bien est toi ?

-Oui.

-Qu'es que tu me propose ?

-Me propose ? :}

-Oui qu'es que l'on va faire ?

-Ben je te propose de regarder un film est de discuter !

-Ok !

Alison Life : 

Alison Etais A la maison. Comme tous les jours les filles partent à Hollis et Alison Reste Toute Seul Enfin même si cette fois-là elle n'était pas seul

Alison ce Promener dans la maison quand soudain elle tombe sur le type de la dernière fois

-Hey Dit il

-Mais Qui est tu ?

- Je m'appelle Travis

-Cool Moi c'est Alison !

-Veux-tu que je t'aide à les développer ?

-De quoi ?

-Ben t'est pouvoir de fantôme

-Ah Oui tu peux m'apprendre ?

-Ouais !

-Est bien pour commencer, es que tu sais apparaitre aux yeux des humain ?

-Non

Alison POV

Ont avais passé 4h à faire plein de truc, il m'a appris plein de chose je savais me téléporter je pouvais couper ma respiration et je savais me faire voir par les humaines et pleines d'autre choses j'étais hyper contente pour moi Travis étais une source de connaissance qui ne pouvais s'épuiser mais après 4h à le regarder et a être stupéfier par sa soif de connaissance je fus aussi impressionner par sa beauté, Il était tellement mignon et me plaisait

-Bon est bien je vais y aller ? Dit Travis

-J'ai Dit Oui mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir mon mot qu'il se précipita pour m'embrasser.

Plus tard il finit par partir je lui fis un bisou d'au revoir

« Tralison ( Travis & Alison ) Bisou –A »

Alison POV

J'étais Choquer A savez que j'étais en vie est-il allais me persécuter encore une fois je le savais mais ma première penser c'était comment aurais il put savoir que j'étais en vie mais je vite trouver la réponse à ma propre question c'était que A nous était là il était dans le quartier est a dû me voir quand Travis étais en train de m'apprendre à devenir visible aux yeux des humain J'étais terroriser.

Quelle que Heure Plus tard les Filles était rentrais je leur ai tous dit elle était choquer et trouver ça incroyable tous comme moi. Mais Soudain

« Quoi Vous êtes Choquer Sérieux vous croyait vraiment me cacher quelle que chose Bisou –A »

Emily Life :

J'étais dans ma Chambre quand je reçu un texto de Scott

« Je passe te prendre dans 10min Ont Dine ensemble »

« Dine ! Ce ne serait pas un rencard ? »

« Après ce fabuleux baiser j'espère bien que s'en soit un ! J A part Si tu vois un problème ? »

« A dans 9min J »

….

S = Scott / E= Emily

S : Salut Ca va ?

E: Oui et toi ?

S : Evidement je suis avec toi

E : Ohhh Merci

Emily POV

J'ai dit Merci alors que je n'avais que envi de lui sauter au coup et de l'embrasser amoureusement Mais je devais me retenir même si tout ça était drôle pour moi ! Je n'avais jamais aimé quelle qu'un comme j'aime Scott A part Maya et Oui ! Je penser que Maya Est parti et quelle avais pris mon cœur avec elle mais NON il était toujours en moi Et il était Vouer a Scott Et qu'il Resterait ! Je sais que c'est bizarre mais je serais prête à utiliser tous mes pouvoirs pour Pas que Scott Ne meurt ! Alors je ne devais pas le laisser partir même si je sais que c'est au garçon de faire le Premier pa. Mais a ce moment là !

Bib Bib

« Non Emily ! On Respecte Les Tradition. Et Oui je lis même dans les penser Bisou –A »

Emily POV

Je Resta Bouche-bée ! Je ne savais pas si je devais pensée un truc mechant sur A ou juste Me faire le Vide Dans Ma tête je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire

S : Qu'ès qu'il y a ?

E : Non Rien ! C'est Aria Qui Veut que je rentre

S : Oh ! Bon Ben !

Emily est Il se leva Acosta un Serveur et paya le Repas. Il ma emmener dans un restaurent de luxe et je penser que nous allons payer chacun notre repas j'avais pris des choses super Cher sur le coup je me senti gêner.

S : Bon Est bien Au revoir me Dit-il avec ce regard si ténébreux !

E : Au revoir ! Mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'embrassa !

Quand il finit je Parti vraiment avec une seule idée en tête tous dires a Alison, Spencer, Hanna Est Emily !

Hanna Life :

Hanna Etais Dans La cuisine elle prépare un magnifique Dongpo pour Caleb qui devais venir diner avec eu ce soir. Quand Soudain son téléphone se mis à sonner

« - Allo

- Allo ! Hanna C'est Toi ?

- Oui C'est moi mais qui est Vous ?

- C'est Cece ! Hanna J'ai besoin de toi mais il faut que tu le dis à personne que je t'ai appeler !

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est Comme ça ! Hanna je t'en supplie fait-moi confiance !

- Ok ! Alors Pourquoi tu as besoin de Moi !

- Je ne peux pas te le dire au téléphone mais Vien a l'appartement 3 De celui en haut du Brew Dans 20min

Hanna Ce dépêcha de finir son excellent Dongpo et s'empressa de prendre sa voiture est de se rendre à ce fameux rendez-vous

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'ouvris la porte de l'appartement 3 qui étais ouvert !

-Il y a quelle qu'un ? Dis-je ! Eh Oh Mais personne ne répondit. Sur le coup je me suis dit que tout sa étais un canular mais quand je me suis diriger vers la porte j'entendis un bruit je me suis retourné mais il n'y avait Rien ! Mais quand je repris mon Chemin Elle Apparut !

-Cece ?

-Oui ! C'est Bien Moi en Chair est en Os

Est Elle Décadaire de S'assoir sur un canapé du Salon

- C'est Chez Toi Dis Hanna

- Non ! C'est A un Amis qui est En vacances

- Hanna J'ai Besoin de ton Aide ! Je sais que tu es Un vampire malheureusement je vais devoir mourir ! Est Il faudrait que tu me sauve !

- Quoi ! Déjà de 1 Depuis quand tu le sais ?et de 2 Pourquoi tu vas mourir ?

- Ben Depuis qu'ont c'est Vu Cette nuit-là ! Hein Dans la Grotte tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Tu étais là cette Nuit-là ?

- Ben Ouais Comme tout le monde !

- Tout le Monde ?

- Ouais ! Ouais il y avait une fête près de la grotte jusqu'as ce qu'on entend un gros boum tout le monde étais sorti est ont vous a trouver par terre Est A cote de vous la grotte en feu !

Hanna Etais Choquer !

- Alors Tu pourras me réanimer ? Demanda Cece

- Je verrais !

Est Hanna Parti !

Spencer Life : 

Spencer étais dans le salon elle était sur le canapé. Quand elle Reçu un appel

«

- Allo

-Allo Oui ! Spencer C'est Toby a Eu Un accident. Est Il voudrait que tu viennes il à l'hôpital de RoseWood

-Oui J'arrive tout de suite !

Spencer S'empressa d'allée à l'hôpital. Quand Spencer arriva elle vue en premier le père de toby qui s'effondrais en larme elle l'accosta tout-doucement

« - que ce passe-t-il ?

- Il est Mort Spencer ! Il est Mort !

Spencer POV

Oh Mon Dieu Toby Est Mort et je ne le rêverais jamais. Je suis complément au bord de l'évanouissement. Jusqu'au moment où j'entendis sa vois

-Spencer pourquoi tu pleure ?

La première chose que j'ai fait c'est m'éloigner tu père de Toby !

-Toby tu n'es pas censé être en vie

-Mais je le suis

-Non tu ne les pas Toby ! Je suis désolé

- Pourquoi ?

-Je t'aime Toby ! Et je Suis-Je Parti

/ Spencer Rêve-t-elle Ou Toby est-il vraiment en vie ! Envoie les Reviews ! Merci D'avance /


	4. Chapitre 4

Aria Life :

Aria POV

Je ne sais pas par quoi commencé la conversation mais il le faut je me dois de la commencer car cette homme est parfait et je ne veux pas le perdre !

-Est tu fais quoi à Rosewood, Dans ton temps libre ?

-Est Bien je lis beaucoup. Je suis même enseignant en littérature, Est dans mon temps libre je corrige les devoir de mes élèves. Est Oui ! La vie D'Ezra n'est pas aussi pleine d'aventure qu'on ne le pense.

-Hmm

- Et Toi ?

-Ben je mes cours à Hollis. Est moi aussi j'aimerai bien me spécialiser en littérature. Je voudrais enseigner aussi. Est Malgré toute les aventure que j'ai sa doit rester un secret.

-Une Fille mystérieuse ! Ça donne envie d'en savoir plus.

Ezra embrassa Aria il la regarda droit d'en les yeux.

-Je t'aime Aria

-Je t'aime Ezra Vraiment je commence à m'attacher à toi. Est J'ai peur d'être déçu.

-Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Non tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Moi aussi je m'attache à toi. Tu me plais vraiment et je suis sûr qu'on peut aller loin.

Est-il l'embrassa encore une fois.

Quelle que minute plus tard Aria reçu un texto

« SoS –Emily »

-Bon Ezra je vais devoir y aller !

- Ok ! Bon Ben Ciao

- Ouais

- Attend ! Encore un petit baiser ?

- Avec plaisir

Il l'embrassa et Aria Parti pour la maison.

Alison Life :

Alison POV :

A sais tout ! Je ne suis plus en sécurité. Est le seul moyen de le redevenir étais de partir! Disparaitre ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ? Tous est embrouillé ! Je ne sais pas

Emily passa devant Alison !

-Emily ! Tu va ou ?

- Chez Scott ! Il m'attend

- Oh ! Est qu'es que tu va faire avec lui ?

- Je ne sait pas !

-On va surement regarder un Film

-Est pourquoi on ne regarderai pas se film ensemble ?

-Tu es Sérieuse là ?

- Ben écoute Emily Depuis que je suis revenue ont a pas passer de temps ensemble.

- C'est Vrai tu as raison ! Est Bien je vais décommander avec Scott et pendant ce temps prépare le popcorn

Alison POV :

Je suis heureuse c'est peut être mes dernier instant avec Emily Je veux en profiter de tout avec elle ! Est Puis même si Travis est Génial Emily l'est plus ! Je ne sais pas !

C'est Bon C'est Annuler

Alison Regarda Emily droit dans les yeux Et l'embrassa

-Je t'aime Emily

- Je t'aime Aussi Alison !

Emily Life :

Emily étais dans sa Chambre.

Bip bip bip bip

Elle Reçu un Appel sur son portable

Allo

Emily C'est Scott

Oh Oui ! Ça va ?

Oui & toi ?

Oui !

Alors tu fais quoi cette après-midi ?

Ben Rien de spécial. Pourquoi ?

Tu voudrais venir Chez moi ? Regarder un Film ?

Ouais ! Pourquoi pas !

Bon est Bien je t'attends

Tu viens quand tu veux

Dans une heure ça te va !

Emily se prépara et Descendu mais Alison l'accosta.

-Emily ! Tu va ou ?

- Chez Scott ! Il m'attend

- Oh ! Est qu'es que tu va faire avec lui ?

- Je ne sait pas !

-On va surement regarder un Film

-Est pourquoi on ne regarderai pas se film ensemble ?

-Tu es Sérieuse là ?

- Ben écoute Emily Depuis que je suis revenue ont a pas passer de temps ensemble.

- C'est Vrai tu as raison ! Est Bien je vais décommander avec Scott.

Emily POV : Alison Me cacher quelle que chose mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime bien. Pour c'est Petit Secret ! Oh Elle me plait. Mais peut-être un peu trop ?

Allo Scott Je suis désoler mais je vais devoir Annuler. Encore Désoler !

Oh pas Grave ! Mais Pourquoi ?

Ma mère voudrais qu'on se voit est.. Bon

Oui je comprends ! Mais il voudrait peut être mieux qu'on oublie tous ! Pour tout le reste

Quoi ? Je rêve ou tu es en train de me quitter là !?

Ecoute Scott ! Je suis Désolé mais nous deux c'est plus possible.

Es Emily Raccrocha mais Quand elle Entra dans Le salon. Alison L'embrassa ! ! !

Spencer life :

Sur la Route :

Spencer POV (en pleure)

Toby est Mort Rien que d'y penser sa le donne la chair de poule. Il me manque est ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est que je les vue suis-je folle ou es que mes pouvoir me permette de voir Toby je n'en sait Rien. Enfin Tous ce que je sais c'est que Toby Est Mort

Est-elle s'effondra en Larme.

A la Maison :

-Les Filles Cria Spencer

Les filles sont descendu et Alison demanda ce qui ce passe a Spencer

Qu'es qu'il y a ?

C'est Toby !

Qu'es qu'il a Toby Demanda Emily inquiet

Il est Mort ! Est Spener Tomba en Larme

Tes sérieuse ? S'exclama Emily

Elle A l'aire de Rigoler

Qu'es qui c'est passer ? Dit Alison

Il a eu un accident de voiture.

Oh Mon Dieux

Leur téléphone se mit à sonner

« Pauvre Toby ! Enfin Pauvre je ne crois pas. Moi aussi j'ai eu mal pendant l'accident –A »

Oh Mon Dieu S'exclama Aria

Quoi ?

Spencer Parti Dans sa Chambre. Elle ne fessait que pleurer. Elle Décida de se mettre en pyjama. Mais Quand elle Voulut enlever son Haut Toby Apparut Derrière elle !

Tu es si belle !

Toby ?

Ouais C'est Moi dit-il avec un aire moqueur

Tu es En vie ?

Oui !

Non Toby ça ne se peut pas. Tu sais j'ai vu ton corps à la morgue

Ouais Mais je suis devant Toi là Non

Oui !

Est-il s'embrasse amoureusement

Spencer POV

Je s'entais ses belle lèvre chaude sur les mienne. C'était un baiser si chaleur mais s'était peut être le dernier. Je n'en sais Rien suis-je folle suis-je en train de me déconnecter de la terre depuis que j'ai appris cette triste nouvelle je ne sais pas. Toby était l'amour de ma vie Est il le Restera MEME SI JE DOIS DEVENIR FOLLE POUR CA

Hanna Life :

Hanna étais seul a la maison quand quelle qu'un sonna à la porte Hanna Parti ouvrir quand elle Vue Cece !

-Qu'es que tu fais la! S'exclama Hanna

- Et Bien J'attends ton coup de fil. Mais Rien ! Tu ne m'as jamais rappelé ?

- Est t'appeler pour te dire quoi ? Allo Oui je dois commander une guillotine pour te tuer ou un couteau suffira ? Hein Réfléchi

- Si je te dis pourquoi tu le feras ?

- Ca peut se faire !

- Par quoi je peux commencer

- Ben par le début !

- Bon / FLASHBACK /

Cece Attend !

Non Cyrus je n'attendrai plus jamais pour toi !

Ah Ouais Et Ben je vais te le monterai !

Quoi ? Qu'es que tu va faire ? Hein ?

Comme ça tu attendra toujours sur moi

Cece POV

Il Me prit ! Mis sa main sur ma bouche il m'empêcha de crier, J'étais morte de trouille.

Puis il m'enferma dans le garage des Fields, Je ne sais pas comment il a fait en plus il savait qu'il avait personne Chez les Fields.

Cece Se leva pris un couteau Dans la cuisine Est se redirigé vers le Salon. Elle Regarda Hanna Est Dit « Sauve-Moi » Est Se mis le couteau dans les poumons.

Hanna S'empressa d'aller chez Cece alors que le sang coulais Cece était par terre.

- Oh mon Dieu Cece Qu'est que tu as fait ?

Bib Bib

Hanna Venais de recevoir un message

« Tu sauve une. Tu en perd une. Bisou –A »

Suivi D'une Photo de Ashley ( La Mère de Hanna ) Dans la cuisine sans savoir quelle est photographier.


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Salut à tous ! Je suis encore désole pour cette longue attente Et Encore Désole pour les faute d'orthographe et les Majuscule Qui N'ont pas lieu d'être**_

Aria Life :

Après avoir reçu le SOS de Emily. Aria se précipita vers la maison !

-Emily ? Alison ? Spencer ? Hanna ?

Aucune Réponse !

-Les Filles ? Vous êtes là ?

Toujours Rien !

Mais soudain Aria Entendit une voix dire

- Elles Sont parties.

- Qui est là ?

- C'est Toby !

- Quoi ? Quoi Dit-elle en le voyant Apparaitre derrière elle.

- Eh Oui ça va te sembler Bizarre Mais je suis en Vie. Enfin en quelle que sorte.

- J'y crois pas Dit-elle

- Eh Oui !

- Ou sont passer les filles ?

- Elle ont Rejoint Hanna. J'ai pas vraiment compris.

- Bon Eh bien je vais les rejoindre ! Tu veux venir ?

- Non ça va. Oh Aria Tu ne connais pas un Ezra ?

- Si ! Si Pourquoi ?

-J'ai entendu Alison parler Au téléphone avec lui ! Est-ils parlais de Toi ! Si tu veux connaitre mon avis Tu ne devrais pas faire confiance à Alison !

- Oh ! Est qu'es qu'il disait sur moi !

- Je ne sais pas ce que lui il disait mais elle a dit C'est Mot « Fait-moi confiance ! Il faut juste Suivre le Plan ! Fait-moi confiance »

- Ok. Merci Toby

Aria Parti en Direction de la Cuisine Puis Elle se téléporta Rejoindre les Filles.

Emily & Alison Life :

Emily POV :

Je venais d'apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle. Alors Alison avait fait ça juste pour que je rompe avec Scott. Pour Rien Alison savait que je n'étais pas insensible à son Charme mais Alison ma trahis et ma menti depuis le début. Je sais qu'Alison Avait un coté sournois. Mais A un tel Point Elle ma Briser le Cœur Une Deuxième fois !

-Alison!

-Emily. J'ai était obliger tu comprend! Obliger!

-Je te crois pas .Tu sais quoi je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu dis! Oh Non Je ne croix! Et je ne croirai plus Jamais Un mot Sorti De ta misérable Bouche !

- Emily Attend !

Et Emily Parti Dans sa Chambre! Mais sont téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était un message de A.

« Oh Dur Enfin Etre Célibataire C'est Mieux que de vivre un Enfer. Même si tu y es Déjà Bisou –A »

Alison Reçu un appel a ce même moment

Tu as fait ce que je t'ai dit.

Oui ! Mais je peux plus le faire C'est Fini

Il n'y a pas intérêt ! Tu fais ce que je t'ai dit. Moi aussi je prépare mon comeback.

Quel comeback ? Attend Et De Quoi tu parle ? Es que C'est Pour ça que j'ai Dû Quitter Emily ! Allo ? Allo ? Je l'aime tu comprends !

Hanna Life :

Les Filles Au secours Cria Hanna

Qu'es qui C'est passer ?

Elle c'est tuer en me demandant de la transformer. Mais A ma envoyer un message Si je la sauve je tue ma mère.

Bon Ben je la sauve Dit Spencer

Non !

Pourquoi ?

Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre ma mère ! Ok !

Bon Ben qu'es qu'on fait ?

Je ne sais pas Dit Spencer

Ben En tout Cas Elle est Morte Dit Emily

On a cas l'enterrer ? Dit Aria

L'enterrer Vous êtes Sérieuse ? Dit Hanna

Ben Quoi on ne va tout de même pas tout avouer au flic ? Dit Spencer

Bon Ben venez ?

Quoi ?

Ont Ce téléporte ! Quoi ? On ne va pas se balader avec le Corps

Ok !

Les Filles C'était téléporter Dans une forêt du coin. Elle avait enterrer Cece est était reparti Chez eux.

Alison ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?

Je n'avais pas envie !

Pas Envie ? T'est Sérieuse ?

Oui ! Très Sérieuse !

Spencer Life :

Spencer POV :

Je descendais les escaliers quand soudain je vue Wren je me suis retourné à 2 fois avant d'être sûr que ce soit lui, Il avait tellement changé.

-Wren ? C'est Vraiment Toi ?

-Oui ! Oui C'est vraiment Moi ! ça va ?

-Oui ! Parfaitement Bien !

-Bon J'ai appris pour Toby ! Je suis vraiment Navrerai ! Mais Sincère Condoléance !

- Merci

-Mais Spencer Ont M'a Dit que tu te mets à rêver de Lui Spencer Il faut que tu l'oublie ! Cela s'appelle Une Perte Ambiguë C'est quand une personne Part S'en Vraiment Partir ! Spencer Je vais Paraitre Grossier Ou te faire du Mal Mais Toby Est Parti Il faut Que Tu l'oublie !

- Spencer ! Spencer C'est Toby Ne l'écoute pas Je suis Bien Réelle Ne l'écoute pas Spencer !

-Non Arrêter Je vous en Supplie

-Spencer ! Ne l'écoute Pas

-Spencer Oublie Le ! Il Doit Sortir de Ta tète

-Wren Va-t'en

-Spencer Ce n'est que ton Imagination ! Si tu continues à croire à ça ! Tu vas Juste Rater Ta Vie ! T'est Etude Tu va Juste Le Voir Lui !


End file.
